willandgracefandomcom-20200215-history
Poker? I Don't Even Like Her
'''Poker? I Don't Even Like Her '''is the 19th of the third season and the 65th overall. Will and Grace's friends admit being fed up of Grace's annoying antics during their poker games. Jack and Karen scheme to have her frenemy Candace Pruitt try out an experimental surgery. Synopsis The Year of the Shoulder Karen shares to Jack that she is planning on trying out the new trend of getting permanent shoulder implants, though she wants some one else to try it out first before she does. After bumping into her socialite friend Candace Pruitt, Karen and Jack device a plan to make Candace insecure about her shoulders therefore seek out and have the surgery. Just as Karen and Jack are about to think that Candace did not survive the procedure, Candace comes in and flaunts her new and huge shoulders. She then tells Karen that she got the last pair and that Karen must settle for "last year's shoulders". I'll save you a seat Will and Grace are playing poker at the apartment with friends Rob, Joe, and Larry. When Grace leaves to get more money, the guests share to Will how frustrated they have been feeling about Grace's obnoxious and aggressive habits during the game including her taunting and paying in turquoise jewelry. They ask Will to keep her from playing with them anymore. When Will eventually tells Grace about it, she tells the touching story of her grandmother and her best friend who immigrated from Russia, and how Grace needs to play in order to get her grandmother's jewelry back. However, Joe accidentally mentions that Grace bought the jewelry from a transvestite dressed as June Carter Cash, revealing that Grace lied to keep her in the game. Later that evening, Rob accuses Will of cheating and they get into a violent fight, forcing Grace to admit that she is the one cheating. After she expresses her remorse by promising never to play again, the boys reveal that the altercation was an act to keep her out. Cast Main * Eric McCormack (Will Truman) * Debra Messing (Grace Adler) * Sean Hayes (Jack McFarland) * Megan Mullally (Karen Walker) Guest * Christine Ebersole (Candace Pruitt) * Tom Gallop (Rob) * Jerry Levine (Joe) * Tim Bagley (Larry) * Cyndi Martino (Nurse) Notes * Grace's friends' aversion towards her competitiveness and annoying habits was previously discussed in the episode Alley Cats. * After Joan Collins refused to reprise her role as Helena Barnes in this episode, the character was changed to Candy Pruitt. This is the second episode Collins refused to appear in, after My Uncle the Car, where her character was changed to Beverly Leslie. * Karen's helium voice being the same as her usual voice jokes about the fact that Megan Mullally already alters her own voice when portraying Karen. * Grace admits that her having scoliosis during high school is a lie. However in the episode New Will City, Will mentions her "head gear" years. Cultural references * Karen says that Candice Pruitt has gone to Mexico for face-lifts so many times that "if you whacked her head with a stick, prizes would fall out", referencing the piñata popular in the country. Media Gettyimages-940161076-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-940161074-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-940161078-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-940161082-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-940161084-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-940161088-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-940161102-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-940161112-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-940161072-612x612.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-04-15-13h57m55s107.png Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 3